Baby Blues
by dramaqueen214
Summary: UPDATED AS OF 12/30!! Gordo and Lizzie decide that it's time to start a family. What obstcales will they face along the way? Will they ever have their own little baby? Read and review to find out!
1. A Family Affair

A/N: Another story idea! Yay! It's a L/G and I hope you like it! Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baby Blues  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Family Affair  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David "Gordo" Gordon reached into his suit coat pocket to answer his ringing cell phone. He flipped it open as he stepped of the elevator onto the floor where his office was located.  
  
"David Gordon." He answered.  
  
"Elizabeth Gordon." Replied the voice on the other end.  
  
"Good morning sunshine." Gordo remarked as he stopped at the reception desk to grab his memos. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh not much. Just calling to tell you good morning, seeing as how you left without doing it yourself." She replied, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, and you only have a few sleep-ins left. School starts soon." He reminded her.  
  
"Don't remind me." She groaned. "Who would have guessed that getting up early is as hard on teachers as it is on students!"  
  
"Are you really dreading going back?" asked Gordo.  
  
"No." she replied. "I like my job, and I'm excited to meet my new students. It just takes some time to get back into the swing of things."  
  
"Well Mrs. Gordon, all this back to school talk reminds me of something.homework, quizzes, tests. A specific test comes to mind." Gordo remarked slyly.  
  
"Gordo! I told you, I'm waiting until you come home! I want us both to be there." She protested.  
  
"I know." He replied. "I'm actually amazed that you're sticking to your guns."  
  
"Hey!" she scolded. "I resent that."  
  
"I'm just kidding." He told her. "I'm glad that you're waiting. I want to be there too."  
  
"Good." Replied Lizzie, happily. "Just make sure you come home as soon as possible! I don't know how long I'll be able to wait!"  
  
"I promise." He assured her. "If things aren't too busy, maybe I'll take a half day."  
  
"Ok." She replied. "I'm going to take a shower and do some errands. I love you!"  
  
"I love you too sweetie." Replied Gordo. "Bye."  
  
Gordo hung up his phone, and proceeded to leaf through his memos, and listen to his voicemail. He had an executive job at an advertising agency. He had made a few films right out of college, but had come to the realization that film making was not necessarily the stable job he needed in order to settle down. So, he had started working in advertising. He really liked it. He got to be creative, and have a weekly paycheck. He was good at it too, and was promoted only a few years after he started. Now he was the assistant vice president of the company. Only 20 more years, and 5 more positions until he was CEO, he often joked.  
  
Gordo listened to his last voice message, lay back in his chair, and sighed. If the messages and memos were any indication, he would not be able to take the half day he wanted. He hoped Lizzie wouldn't be too disappointed. He took a sip of his coffee and glanced at the wedding picture on his desk. He smiled at how beautiful Lizzie looked. He couldn't believe they had been married for 6 years. It seemed like just yesterday he was envious of Ethan Craft and Ronnie Jacob for being the objects of Lizzie's affection. And now, he was married to her, his dream girl. Life was perfect, except there was one little thing missing.  
  
Gordo's thoughts were interrupted by the chirping of his cell phone. He pulled it out again and answered. "David Gordon."  
  
"Gordo?" asked the voice at the other end. "Oh no! I dialed the wrong number again. I was trying to get Lizzie's cell."  
  
"That's ok Miranda." Gordo replied, laughing. This was constantly happening, as Lizzie and Gordo's cell phone numbers differed only by the last digit. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much." Miranda replied. "I called the house, but no one answered, so I figured Lizzie was out. I had to ask her something."  
  
"Oh." Replied Gordo. "I just talked to her, she was going to take a shower."  
  
"That explains it." Reasoned Miranda. "I guess I'll try her later.unless."  
  
"Unless what?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Maybe you can answer my question." Replied Miranda.  
  
"Well, what's the question?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Am I going to be an aunt yet?" asked Miranda, bluntly.  
  
"Miranda!" exclaimed Gordo. "She told you?"  
  
"Of course Gordo. We're best friends, what do you expect?" retorted Miranda.  
  
"I can't believe she told you the exact day she could find out. Nothing is sacred." He complained.  
  
"Nope, not when your two best friends are married." She remarked. "So, have we got any news?"  
  
"No Miranda, she hasn't taken the test yet. We are waiting until I come home from work." He explained. "But rest assured, because I'm sure she will find a way to tell you before she even tells me!" he joked.  
  
"Ok." She replied. "Good luck. I love you both!"  
  
"You too Miranda." He responded. "Talk to you later."  
  
He hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. That was life when your two best friends were girls, and you were married to one of them!  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	2. Nervous Nelly

A/N: Wow! Two updates in one day! I have been getting some positive feedback on this story, so I'll probably continue it. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: No own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baby Blues  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Nervous Nelly (Er.Lizzie)  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie stepped out of the shower and got herself ready for the day. After she had blown her hair dry, gotten dressed, and put on an outfit, she noticed that she had only killed 45 minutes. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Lizzie kept herself occupied by running errands. She went grocery shopping, and then hit the mall. She bought a new pair of shoes, a new CD, and was on her way to buy a new purse when she passed the maternity clothing store. She stopped to look at the dresses and pants, shirts and shorts. She longed to be able to wear them. She glanced down at her own thin figure. No bulging belly. She began to tear up, so she left. Not wanting to go home, she stopped by Miranda's house. She was met at the door by a small little girl with dark hair and medium skin. Her big brown eyes lit up when she saw who it was.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Aunt Wizzie is here!" called 4 year old Brittany.  
  
"Ok Brit, I'm coming baby." Called Miranda. She came to the door and let Lizzie into the house.  
  
"Hey! I tried to call you this morning!" said Miranda as she led the crew to the family room. "Then I called Gordo and he said you were in the shower."  
  
"Yeah." Replied Lizzie. "I had a few errands to do."  
  
"Wizzie!" exclaimed 2 year old Gwyneth. Her curly hair was considerably lighter than her older sisters. Her eyes were lighter too. They shared the same tan skin.  
  
"Hi Gwynnie!" called Lizzie, as she lifted the toddler out of her high chair. She spun her around and Gwyneth began to laugh.  
  
"So what's new?" asked Miranda. "Have you taken it yet?"  
  
"Taken what?" asked Brittany.  
  
"Nothing Brit." Miranda told her. "Why don't you and Gwynnie go watch Barney in the playroom, ok?"  
  
"Yeah!" urged Lizzie. "I promise, I'll come right in and we can play Candyland!"  
  
Brittany's face lit up. "Ok!" She took her little sister's hand. "Come on."  
  
"Come on." Gwyneth mimicked.  
  
Lizzie laughed at them. "There go two little characters."  
  
"Tell me about it." Remarked Miranda. "You don't live with them. So did you?"  
  
"No." answered Lizzie. "I'm waiting for Gordo. But I am really anxious."  
  
"I know." Miranda said, comforting her. "You know, I may have an extra test in the bathroom closet. Want me to check? We could ease all your fears right now." asked Miranda.  
  
"No...I just wanted to come over and say hi." Lizzie explained.  
  
"Lizzie..." started Miranda.  
  
"No really." Lizzie stopped her.  
  
"Ok, but no matter what. Baby or no baby, we are always here for you." Miranda told her.  
  
"I know." Replied Lizzie, quietly.  
  
After 2 rounds of Candyland, and a quick lunch later, Lizzie was on her way home. She was a little happier. She loved being with her "nieces". Brittany and Gwyneth were great kids. Miranda had married Ethan Craft a year after Lizzie and Gordo had been married. 9 months later, Miranda had Brittany. Two years after that, Gwyneth came along. Miranda loved kids, and she and Ethan were great parents. Ethan's job as a sports reporter on the local news allowed him to spend a lot of time with them. It also allowed Miranda to start up her interior design business. It was perfect; she could make her own hours, and someone was always home with the girls. Lizzie couldn't help but be a little envious of Miranda though. She wanted a baby too, but it wasn't happening as easily as she had hoped.  
  
Lizzie returned home and tried to watch a little TV. Finally though, she gave in to her curiosity. She went into the bathroom, found the home pregnancy test, and proceeded to take it.  
  
Half an hour later, she was baking brownies. She put a batch in the oven, and tapped her fingers on the countertop, anxiously.  
  
"Hey!" called Gordo, as he entered the house.  
  
"Hi." Greeted Lizzie.  
  
"Something smells good." He remarked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong." She replied. "I'm just baking some brownies."  
  
"Something happened." He remarked.  
  
"Why does everyone always assume that when I am baking, it means that something bad happened?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Because it does." Offered Gordo. "Lizzie, you and baking have a history of bad news."  
  
Lizzie bit her lip. "I took the test before you got home."  
  
"Is that all?" he asked. "Sweetie, it's ok, I didn't think you'd want to wait."  
  
"Really? It's ok?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He remarked. "So do we have good news?"  
  
"I don't know." She admitted.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"I haven't checked it yet. I was too nervous." She told him.  
  
"Ok, we'll go check it now then." He suggested. "Come on."  
  
"I can't." she cried. "You do it."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Yes." She bit her lip again.  
  
"Ok." Replied Gordo. He headed toward the bathroom and looked on the counter.  
  
"Well?" asked Lizzie.  
  
TBC!!  
  
Hehe! A cliffie! Please review. 


	3. Pink or Blue?

A/N: Wow! I've gotten 11 reviews in one day. That's cool! So, here's some more! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baby Blues  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Pink or Blue?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordo walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Lizzie was waiting. He saw the look of anticipation on her face.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
Gordo shook his head, hating to ruin her excitement. "It's negative Lizzie." He told her in a hushed voice. He held up the stick, which had a single blue line through it.  
  
Gordo watched as her face fell.  
  
"Oh." She responded, tears already falling down her face.  
  
Gordo rushed over and took her in his arms. "Its ok." He tried to soothe her.  
  
By now she was bawling. "Oh Gordo!' she sobbed. "I was so sure this time. I was convinced! How could it be negative?"  
  
"Lizzie, I know how much you wanted it to be positive. I wanted it just as much." He stroked her hair.  
  
She hugged him tightly. "It's so unfair. All these single teen mothers who don't have anything except drug addictions can have all these babies, but we are married, we have jobs, a nice house, a comfortable life and we can't even have one! It's just not fair!"  
  
"I know, it sucks." Gordo's bottom lip quivered and he started to cry too. "Lizzie, I want to have a baby with you more than anything in the world. And I don't know why it isn't happening. It makes me so frustrated!"  
  
They stood there, in the middle of their kitchen, crying in each others arms.  
  
Later that night, they lay in bed, Lizzie, reading a book and Gordo doing some paperwork.  
  
"Gordo?" asked Lizzie, looking up from her book.  
  
"What sweetie?" asked Gordo, looking at her.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get pregnant?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, I know we're both angry, and frustrated, but I really do think that someday we will have a baby." He replied.  
  
"We've been trying for a year." Lizzie remarked.  
  
"I know, but it can take longer, especially after a mis-, well, you know." Gordo told her, but regretted bringing up a bad memory.  
  
Lizzie looked like she was going to cry again. She did not want to be taken back to those days.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! And expect the next chapter very soon! 


	4. Andrew

A/N: Hi! I have a few quick things to address. First off, thanks to those who like my story and are reviewing! You know I love you all! Secondly, one reviewer has said that the story is mediocre. I appreciate that, and I thank you for being so honest. I accept all constructive criticism. But, before you jump the gun, wait until I post a few more chapters. I'm throwing in a few curveballs which will hopefully make the plot seem less recycled. And it is different from A Surprise Guest. In that one, the baby is a surprise, and in this one, they really want a baby, and it isn't happening. And, I know Miranda and Ethan is a little cliché, but I wanted to put them together. So I did. And, you're welcome for putting you on my favorites list! You are a great fanfic writer, and I love all your stories! Now, onto the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baby Blues  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Andrew  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lizzie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." Gordo remarked.  
  
"It's ok Gordo. I mean, we need to remember him right? We can't pretend it never happened." She reassured him.  
  
Lizzie's mind flashed back to 2 and a half years earlier. She and Gordo had just celebrated their 4th wedding anniversary. They were so happy. They had good jobs, and a nice house, and to top it all off, they were expecting their first child. Lizzie was 6 months pregnant and beaming. She simply could not wait to have the baby. And Gordo couldn't wait either.  
  
The pregnancy had started out fine. The baby was developing properly, and Lizzie was doing well too. Miranda was especially excited, because she had gotten pregnant one month after Lizzie, and the babies would be the same age. She was also jealous, because while she was already ballooning out, Lizzie wasn't even in maternity clothes yet. They found out that they were having a boy. They had bought baby clothes, and toys, and started his baby book. They even had his name picked out: Andrew David Gordon. Everything was going great. Or so they thought.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo's false perceptions of hope came crumbling down in a matter of hours.  
  
It was a clear Monday morning. Gordo had left for work, and Lizzie was getting ready to do the same. She had gotten an excellent job as a 4th grade teacher, and she loved it. She really enjoyed teaching.  
  
So, Lizzie began her day. Taking attendance, collecting lunch money, checking homework. A run of the mill day. She was eating her lunch in the teachers room, when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She ran to the bathroom, and saw that she was bleeding. She called an ambulance and was rushed to the hospital where Gordo met her. Lizzie could remember what happened next as clear as day. She had been given medication to stop the cramping, and the doctor had run some tests. She came in the room, a somber look on her face.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. McGuire," she acknowledged them.  
  
Gordo jumped up out of the seat he was in. "Is everything alright doctor?"  
  
"Is the baby ok?" asked Lizzie, in a hushed, scared voice.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news." The doctor explained. "Elizabeth, David, the test concur that there is no fetal heartbeat or movement. I'm sorry, but you've lost the baby."  
  
Lizzie started bawling, and Gordo ran to comfort her, tears running down his own face.  
  
"It's nothing that you did wrong, Lizzie." Comforted Gordo.  
  
The doctor chimed in. "He's right. 10% of all pregnancies end in miscarriage."  
  
Lizzie couldn't stop crying. She cried for the next 2 weeks straight. Because the baby was farther along than most miscarriages, they had to perform surgery to remove the fetus from Lizzie's womb. They had a memorial service, and a grave for Andrew. Lizzie kept his baby book, and some of the clothes they had bought. She didn't think she would ever be able to smile again.  
  
But she did. She and Gordo went on with their lives, never forgetting him. 


	5. New Beginnings

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are all having wonderful holidays! I am enjoying my two week vacation! I decided to update this story for the time being, but I'll be updating all of my stories at some point in time over the next few days, so be on the lookout for your faves. Please keep the reviews coming, and feel free to drop me a line at dramaqueen214@yahoo.com Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baby Blues  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: New Beginnings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~ A Few Weeks Later ~*  
  
  
  
"Beep! Beep!" Lizzie awoke to the harsh sound of her alarm clocking going off. She hit the snooze button, then rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked over at Gordo, who was still sound asleep.  
  
"Gordo!" she called. "Time to get up."  
  
No response.  
  
"Gordo!" she exclaimed, this time hitting him hard on the shoulder.  
  
Gordo moved a little and opened his eyes. "What?" he asked.  
  
"It's time to get up." She replied.  
  
"Right." He answered, putting his head back down on the pillow.  
  
"Seriously." She scolded him.  
  
"Fine." Gordo gave in.  
  
He headed off to the shower as Lizzie made the bed. She finished doing that and then selected her outfit for the day. It was going to be a big one. Not only was it the first day of school, but it was also Gordo and Lizzie's first appointment with the fertility specialist. Lizzie was hopeful that they would be able to figure out what they were doing wrong, but also nervous that it was something that couldn't be fixed.  
  
By the time she had gotten her clothes in order, Gordo was finished with the shower. She stepped in as he stood at the sink, shaving.  
  
"What time is that appointment again?" he asked, over the loud gushing of water.  
  
"3:30!" she called back. "Don't forget!"  
  
"I won't." he assured her. How could he? This was going to be the answer. As nervous as Lizzie was, Gordo was 10 times as optimistic about the situation. As far as he was concerned, in 9 months, they would be holding a brand new baby in their arms.  
  
Lizzie stepped out of the shower and threw on her bathrobe. She got out her hairdryer and began to dry her hair at her own sink, next to Gordo's. He had finished shaving and was now brushing his hair. She smiled as he tried to tame his thick brown curls. She loved this. Their morning routine. Getting ready together, Gordo making them breakfast while Lizzie finished getting dressed. All that was missing from this typical morning was a sleepy child, reluctantly preparing for a day of school.  
  
Gordo had finished his hair and was in the bedroom getting dressed. Lizzie finished her hair, and applied her makeup. Then she put on her black Capri pants and a light blue sweater set. She added her Tiffany heart necklace and bracelet, a pair of earrings and topped it all of with a pair of black slide sandals. She was ready for the day.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Gordon." Gordo greeted her.  
  
"Good morning." Lizzie replied. "Breakfast smells good."  
  
"I made toast, eggs and coffee." Gordo remarked proudly.  
  
Lizzie laughed. He was so cute.  
  
Both sat down to breakfast and chatted about the days events. Afterwards, Lizzie cleaned up the dishes, and Gordo departed for work.  
  
"Goodbye sweetheart." He kissed her. "Have a good first day!"  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you at 3:30 at Dr. Cameron's office." Lizzie told him.  
  
"I'll be there." Gordo called from the garage. "Love you!"  
  
"You too!" Lizzie called back.  
  
Shortly after that, Lizzie grabbed her purse and her messenger bag, climbed into her Jeep Liberty, and headed off to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie walked down the hallway after the welcome back breakfast for the teachers. She reached her classroom and made sure everything was in order for the students, who would be arriving soon. She had put up the bulletin boards, restocked the reading area, placed nametags on desks and decorated the room in a cheery fall theme. Everything was perfect.  
  
A few minutes later, the students began to arrive. After everyone had found his or her seat, Lizzie made her little speech.  
  
"Good morning everyone, and welcome to 4th grade! My name is Mrs. Gordon, and I am your teacher. I know that we are going to have a wonderful year together, and I'm looking forward to having a lot of fun while we learn. So, know I will call out attendance, and then we'll get to know each other a little better."  
  
Lizzie grabbed her roster and began to call out names. "Hannah Allen?"  
  
"Here." Replied a cute little girl with brown pigtails.  
  
Lizzie smiled, and continued on. "Colin Brown?" "Here." Called a little boy with reddish hair and lots of freckles.  
  
Lizzie read through the rest of her 18 students until she reached Kayla Walters. "Perfect attendance!" she remarked happily.  
  
The rest of the day passed by quickly. Lizzie's kids were very well behaved. She was glad to have an easy class this year. She had had her share of problem children.  
  
After the students had been dismissed at 2:30, and a quick staff meeting, Lizzie was on her way to the appointment. She got there at 3:25, and was shocked to see Gordo had already arrived.  
  
"Hey!" she greeted him.  
  
"Don't sound so shocked." He joked. "How is your class?"  
  
"Pretty good. No behavioral issues as of yet." She remarked.  
  
"That's good." He replied.  
  
Just then, the nurse came out. "Mr. and Mrs. Gordon?" she called.  
  
"That'd be us." Gordo replied.  
  
"Follow me please."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo followed the nurse to an examination room. Soon after that, Dr. Cameron came in and asked them some questions, and took a few blood samples. She came back a little while after that.  
  
"Well, according to these tests, there are no medical reasons why you two should not be pregnant." She remarked. "However, I think our best bet would be to put you on fertility drugs, Lizzie."  
  
"Ok." Lizzie agreed.  
  
"I'm going to write you a prescription." She continued. "Now, there will be some side effects, such as headaches, fatigue, mood swings. Also, I must tell you, it could be up to six months before you conceive."  
  
"We're up for it." Replied Gordo.  
  
"We'll do anything." Lizzie added. Dr. Cameron smiled. "I can see you two are eager to be parents. Well, you can start these tomorrow Lizzie, and we'll take it from there. I'll want to see you again in 3 months."  
  
"Ok." Lizzie and Gordo replied.  
  
After they had filled the prescription, Lizzie and Gordo decided to catch a bite to eat.  
  
"So, we're really going to do this?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Yep." Replied Lizzie.  
  
"I can't believe we might have a baby 9 months from now!" Gordo said excitedly.  
  
"Well, Dr. Cameron said it could take a while, but it is pretty exciting." She admitted.  
  
"I can't wait!" remarked Gordo.  
  
"Me either." Lizzie agreed.  
  
  
  
TBC!!!  
  
  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
